Hogwarts: leyendo When the darkness comes
by LyraABlack
Summary: En el sexto año de Harry, un misterioso libro aparece de la nada, titulado "When the darkness comes". Que narra las aventuras de su hijo mayor, James Sirius Potter, y de una misteriosa joven, que lleva el apellido de su fallecido padrino. ¿Qué ha pasado en el futuro? ¿Quién es esta misteriosa chica? ¿Lograran James y Lyra acabar con los nuevos tiempos oscuros? o moriran como otros?
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Era un día común y corriente en Hogwarts, tal vez y hasta un poco aburrido a pesar de la gran tensión que llenaba el castillo en esa época debido al hecho que muchos alumnos estaban siendo retirados del colegio, puesto que sus padres pensaban que era más seguro si salían de Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban conversando tranquilamente; aunque Harry no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a cierta pelirroja que desayunaba junto a su novio.

De pronto, un haz de luz llenó el gran comedor haciendo que muchos alumnos se asustaran y otros sacaran sus varitas al igual que los profesores. Más cuando esta desapareció, solo había un libro y una nota sobre él. Intrigado, el director Albus Dumbledore se acercó y tomó el libro.

-"_Querido Hogwarts" _–leyó en voz alta Dumbledore- _"Hemos decidido contarles sobre el tiempo en que nosotros vivimos. Que, si bien ahora estamos en paz nuevamente, hay cosas que se pudieron haber evitado. _–Dumbledore hizo una pausa sorprendiéndose al leer la siguiente línea- _En nuestra época ya no existe Voldemort" –_todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que Dumbledore pidió silencio- _"mas no les diremos cuando o como, pues eso no debemos cambiarlo. Si bien ya no existe, todavía quedan personas que le son fieles y gracias a ellos es que enviamos esto, para que cuando la guerra termine, sepan qué hacer con ellos. Deberán leer aquí en el gran comedor, el tiempo fuera de este será detenido tanto dure la lectura, habrán baños, un salón donde podrán conversar en privado y no dudo que al profesor Dumbledore le moleste aparecer unos sacos de dormir en la noche. Sin más me despido, nos mantendremos en contacto. JSP."_

Apenas terminó de leer la carta, todo el alumnado se puso a hablar de la carta, preguntándose qué habría pasado y que tan en el futuro estaban.

Dumbledore llamó silencio y leyó el título del libro- "**Cuando la oscuridad regresa**"-Esto provocó otra oleada de murmullos.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó McGonagall y todos callaron inmediatamente- si no le molesta profesor, ¿podría leer la contra portada?

-Claro que si profesora-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa afable.

-**Han pasado veinticuatro años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico esta en paz y viven en relativa armonía. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que, en realidad, las cosas cambiaron cuatro años antes por un hecho que pasó desapercibido: la muerte de Clarisse Black**.

Harry intercambió miradas de asombro con Ron y Hermione, pues sabían que Sirius había sido el último Black. Era imposible que siguieran existiendo, ¿verdad?

-**Todo cambia cuando el hijo mayor de los Potter, James**

Todos en el gran comedor miraron a Harry ahora mismo, pues era más que obvio que tenía que ser su hijo. Dumbledore sonrió, al ver que Harry tendría una familia y un tiempo de paz, aunque no durará mucho; por otro lado, Snape rodó los ojos pensando que este nuevo Potter sería igual que su abuelo.

Lo que pocos vieron fue la mirada desesperanzada en los ojos de Ginny.

-**Conoce a la hija mayor de esta mujer, Lyra, en una reunión familiar; una joven que guarda un oscuro secreto, el cual es la clave para entender todas las muertes y desapariciones que no tienen conexión alguna.**

Un silencio pesado inundó el gran comedor, era parecido a lo que pasaba en ese preciso instante, solo que ellos sabían porque pasaba todo esto. Pero, si había muerto Voldemort ¿quién o quienes causaban eso?

-A**hora es el turno de James y Lyra, junto a sus amigos y familia, de descubrir qué está pasando y quién está detrás de todo, antes que sea muy tarde y sucedan más muertes. **–terminó con un tono lúgubre Dumbledore; justo en ese momento entraron varias personas por las puertas, pero estás parecían no saber que hacían allí.

-¡Mamá, Papá!-gritaron completamente sorprendidos Ron y Ginny, mientras la última se levantaba de su asiento y se sentaba junto a Ron.

-Claro, salúdenlos a ellos y no a nosotros-dijo sarcásticamente Bill, que llegaba de la mano de Fleur, apuntándose a sí mismo y a los gemelos en tanto se sentaban con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡William, no le hables así a tu hermana!-regañó la señora Weasley mientras saludaba a sus otros dos hijos y Ginny le sacaba la lengua a Bill.

En tanto, también entraron Percy Weasley y una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que trabajaba con él, ambos fueron invitados a sentarse en la mesa de profesores al igual que Andrómeda Tonks; por otra parte, una hermosa mujer rubia se quedó viendo a su hermana, Andrómeda, como si quisiera ir con ella, mas se contuvo y sentó al lado de su hijo en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Harry-dijo una voz afable detrás de él.

-Remus-respondió Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo, tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado a Remus bastante, sobre todo después de la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Qué hay, Harry?-dijo la voz de una mujer que reconoció como Tonks mientras la veía saludar a Hermione y Ginny.

Dumbledore pidió silencio y preguntó a los invitados como fue que llegaron allí, pero al parecer ninguno sabía bien que había pasado. Solo que vieron una luz blanca y de pronto estaban allí.

-Bueno, entonces habrá que seguir con la lectura, profesora McGonagall, me haría el favor-dijo pasándole el libro.

-Bien-dijo suspirando y abriendo el libro- **Capitulo 1: De reuniones y personas misteriosas.**


	2. Chapter 1

_-Bueno, entonces habrá que seguir con la lectura, profesora McGonagall, me haría el favor-dijo pasándole el libro._

_-Bien-dijo suspirando y abriendo el libro-__Capitulo 1: De reuniones y personas misteriosas._

Todos miraron ansiosos a la profesora esperando a que esta empezara a leer, unos porque querían saber de su futuro, otros… otros porque sabían que en una guerra hay perdidas y querían evitar la de amigos o familiares.

-Parece que es en el punto de vista del joven Potter.-dijo a los presentes.

**Se despertó gritando.-** Harry no pudo evitar que la preocupación lo invadiera, pues, del futuro o no, ese chico iba a ser su hijo.

**Pero vamos, te reto a no hacerlo si tu querida madre te tira de la cama para que, y citando sus palabras, "despiértate de una buena vez porque no hay tiempo que perder" y luego sale de la habitación sin antes pedirte que levantes a tus hermanos y dándote múltiples besos en la mejilla solo para molestarte un poco más.**

Todos en el salón rieron, más que nada Harry, al parecer se había casado con una mujer fuerte, pero aun así cariñosa y divertida; nuevamente no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ginny, que estaba a su costado, cosa que solo la señora Weasley notó muy encantada.

**Gruño por lo bajo mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la habitación de mi hermano sin preocuparme de tender la cama, a fin de cuentas, Kreacher estaría más que encantado con hacer algo por el joven Sirius.**

Eso agarró completamente sorprendidos a los jóvenes Weasleys y a los miembros de la orden que se hallaban presentes.

-¿Kreacher amable? –preguntó incrédulo Ron a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Te preguntas eso Ronald? Yo me pregunto por qué lo llamaría "Joven Sirius"-dijo rodando los ojos- si uno se comporta bien con Kreacher seguro él cambiara para con…

-Vamos Hermione, solo porque Dobby y Winky sean diferentes, no quiere decir que todos los elfos…

-Basta los dos-regañó Harry a ambos- no sabemos qué va a pasar y dudo que nos lo digan, aparte, puede que sea su segundo nombre.

**No se queja porque lo llame así, a fin de cuentas es su segundo nombre.**

-¡Ha! Se los dije-comentó satisfecho, mientras Ron y Hermione reían ante la actitud de su amigo.

**A parte era el nombre de su ídolo (y padrino de su padre, pero no es como que eso cuente mucho), a quien admiraba más que a nada, al igual que a su abuelo; los mejores amigos que jamás habían existido, además de, claro está, su padre y el tío Ron.**

Los susodichos se sonrieron y chocaron el puño riendo, felices porque su amistad durara tanto.

-¿pero por qué me llamará "tío"?

-Pues seguro porque te nombré padrino, eso es medio obvio-rió Harry.

Por otro lado, Ginny esperaba que aquello fuera por otra razón.

**Era una pena que jamás haya logrado tener una familia, le hubiera gustado hacer bromas con sus hijos o nietos. Pero no se podía.**

**En ese momento, no sabía que tan equivocado estaba.**

Remus y Andrómeda intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad, ellos sabían que Sirius jamás había estado atado emocionalmente a nadie, con excepción de Marlene, pero ella había muerto. No había forma ¿o sí?

**Caminó de puntas hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano y con una sonrisa malvada, tomó la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche y se la tiró encima haciendo que gritara fuertemente mientras él se desternillaba de risa.**

**-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Albus **

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con alegría al escuchar que uno de los hijos de Harry fue nombrado por él, buscó con su mirada la verde de él y le dio una mirada muy agradecida a lo cual Harry respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Por otra parte, Draco rodaba los ojos "_siempre el favorito del Director_" pensó soltando un bufido.

**Antes de levantarse y empezar a tirarle cosas a James, mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Pero no duró mucho cuando su padre, Harry Potter, entró a la habitación.**

**-¡James Sirius y Albus Severus Potter!**

Todos miraron asombrados de Harry al profesor Snape y viceversa, todos allí sabían lo mucho que ambos se odiaban mutuamente, aunque no sabían el motivo- y era ciertamente ilógico que Harry nombrara así a su hijo.

Pero si había alguien más asombrado que ellos, ese era Snape, que no podía concebir que el hijo de su enemigo y su amada lo estimara lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Harry, por otra parte, tenía un rostro horrorizado al enterarse de aquello, ¿cómo en su sano juicio, había llegado a esto? Snape lo odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo ¿no?

"_Debe ser por la madre_" se dijo a sí mismo mientras que poco a poco, y muy lentamente para ser sinceros, la gente volvía a la normalidad. Mientras, en la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore tenía una leve sonrisa y tarareaba una suave y feliz melodía mientras fijaba su mirada en cierto profesor de pociones que quería desaparecer.

-Mi querida profesora, ¿nos haría el favor de continuar?

-Claro Albus-respondió algo confundida McGonagall ante lo que se había leído.

**-Regañó su padre con su voz imponente y tranquila.- Díganme, por amor a Merlín ¿cuándo será el día en que no se peleen como dos niños pequeños? Ambos ya son grandes, Albus tienes quince y siempre has sido el más maduro de los tres- Albus bajó la cabeza apenado- y tu James, tienes dieciséis, deberías dar el ejemplo y comportarte según tu edad-hizo una pausa y suspiró- eres igual a tu abuelo y a mi padrino.**

-¡Ay, no!-se quejó McGonagall tras esto, pensando en tener a otro revoltoso como lo habían sido James y Sirius, menos aún quería pensar que si alguno de los gemelos había tenido, estos serían grandes amigos de los Potter.

Se preparó mentalmente para todas las canas que al parecer les sacaría esa nueva generación de alumnos.

**-Déjalos papá, son unos tontos y lo sabes desde siempre, por otra parte yo, soy la más inteligente acá- dijo su dulce, y muy cargosa, hermana Lily, que era prácticamente igual a su madre, empezando por su cabello pelirrojo hasta sus enormes ojos castaños.**

Todos, tal vez a propósito o tal vez por inercia, voltearon a ver a Ginny, que se puso roja como un tomate por una parte porque todos la miraban, _Harry_ la miraba y por otra parte, sería ella la madre de esos chicos.

Bajó la cabeza con timidez al notar las sonrisas de sus padres le dedicaban, perdiéndose, claro está, las miradas asesinas que le enviaban sus hermanos al pobre Harry que no sabía dónde esconderse mientras Hermione tenía una mirada triunfante, como si supiera que esos dos iban a quedar juntos. Por otro lado, nadie se había fijado en la gran molestia que mostraba el rostro de Dean.

-¡Esperen!- grito alguien de la casa Hufflepuff- ¡ella no es la única pelirroja! ¡Anne también lo es!-volvió a gritar esa voz mientras señalaba a su amiga que se había puesto del color de su cabello.

Las conversaciones no se hicieron de esperar y uno podía llegar a escuchar cómo iban nombrando a varias pelirrojas que habían en el colegio.

McGonagall cansada de eso, se puso a leer elevando su voz, haciendo que todos volvieran a prestar atención.

**-Lily Luna Potter**

Antes de que alguien se pusiese dar cuenta, Luna Lovegood se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y le preguntaba a Harry el porqué había nombrado a su hija tras ella, a lo cual él solo le sonrió.

-Porque eres mi amiga Luna, no hay otra razón- dijo ganándose un abrazo agradecido por parte de ella.

**No insultes a tus hermanos-suspiró su padre masajeando el puente de su nariz y haciendo que ambos le sonrían divertidos a ella- por más idiotas que sean.**

**-¡Hey!**

**-Ahora vamos a la cocina antes que su madre nos mate a los cuatro-dijo saliendo se la habitación.**

**-Enana- saludaron Albus y él mientras la despeinaba.**

**-¡JAMES!**

**Una vez en la cocina, los tres saludaron a su madre (o al menos como era debido, no un gruñido como el de la mañana) mientras esta les servía el desayuno y besaba a su padre dándole una carta.**

**-Llegó hace poco, es de él, al parecer si se animó-comentó su madre - ¿te sirvo algo más, cariño?**

**-No te preocupes, así está bien Gin, muchas gracias.**

En ese momento, y con justa razón, todas las miradas se posaron en el niño que vivió y la más pequeña de los Weasley, los cuales evitaban a toda costa mirar al otro, cosa un poco difícil, ya que estaban uno al lado del otro, cerca, _muy _ cerca.

-Lo sabía-exclamó Dean en un suspiro, antes de levantarse y entrar a una sala que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, y bajo la atenta (y algo dolida) mirada de Harry, Ginny fue tras él.

El Comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio, hasta que los hermanos Weasley rodearon completamente a Harry y empezaron a murmurar cosas inaudibles para el resto del alumnado, pero por el rostro pálido de Harry, no debieron ser cumplidos. (A/N: no se enojen porque no escribí lo que pasa en ninguno de los dos casos, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo donde Harry y Ginny hablarán sí o sí)

Al pasar de lo que parecían horas, aparecieron Ginny y Dean, este último parecía algo resignado y dándole una triste sonrisa, le dio un rápido abrazo antes de irse a sentar con Seamus, Ginny caminó hasta su lugar junto a Harry.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado después de este capítulo? –susurró ella en su oído, y recibiendo como única contestación una cabeceada de su parte.

Al ver que nadie más iba hablar, McGonagall volvió a leer.

**Mientras Albus y Lily peleaban por no sabía qué asunto, él veía a su padre leer la carta con detenimiento, antes de suspirar y levantarse para ir a su estudio.**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas Potter? Vuelve a la mesa que todavía no has terminado- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y en el de mis hermanos.**

**-Gin, tengo que ir…**

**-Siéntate**

**-Pero…**

**-Dije que te sentaras –dijo su madre con una de esas miradas iguales a las de nana Molly, logrando que se sentará en la mesa sin chistar mientras intentábamos contener nuestra risa.**

Al contrario que en el Comedor, donde se reían a mandíbula batiente (N/A: Weird), sobretodo los gemelos mientras todos los hombres Weasley felicitaban a su pequeña hermanita por poner a "ese Potter" en su lugar, ganándose miradas exasperadas de las chicas.

Harry, por otra parte, no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar eso y básicamente era porque Ginny no dejaría de ser la de siempre, aunque pasaran muchos años.

**Muchas quejas de su padre, risa por parte de ellos y golpes con el periódico después, Harry subió a su estudio con rapidez, volviendo al poco tiempo mientras se acercaba a ellos.**

**-Chicos-comenzó su padre- cuando lleguemos a la Madriguera para la reunión familiar, esperaremos un rato en la sala porque llegarán unos invitados míos, son nuevos acá en Inglaterra, por lo que me gustaría presentárselos y los ayuden a integrarse porque irán a Hogwarts con ustedes.**

**-¿Quiénes son? –pregunté con curiosidad, siendo apoyado por Albus y Lily.**

**-Son… pues, es difícil –dijo despeinándose el cabello por inercia, ¡ja! Al parecer eso es de todos los Potters- digamos que son los… nietos de mi padrino.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Creí que Sirius Black no tuvo descendencia **

**-Yo también lo creí hasta hace unos seis años**

No es necesario decir lo asombrados que estaban los que conocían a Sirius, incluso Narcissa, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, fallando irremediablemente.

**El tema es que hoy nos van a acompañar y los introduciremos a la familia, por favor, les pido que se comporten.**

"_**No cuentes con ello" **_** pensé con una sonrisa traviesa, ya veríamos como se daban las cosas.**

**-A menos que quieran ser castigados el resto del verano sin Quidditch-dijo mirándolos seriamente y haciendo que sus planes se borraran automáticamente del cerebro.**

**Despues de media hora en la cual se arreglaban para la reunión en la casa de los abuelos, por fin llegaron, y mientras Ginny, su madre, iba a la cocina a ayudar, ellos se quedaron allí con su padre.**

**-¿De donde son?-preguntó dulcemente Lily.**

**-Pues de Francia, como su madre, Clarisse Dumont **

Fleur soltó un chillido mientras cubría sus labio y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella sabía quién era esa tal Clarisse Black.

-¿Pasa algo mi amor?-preguntó con delicadeza Bill.

-Clagisse, ella es una me mis mejoges amigas, ella mugio (N/A: No chicos, no hizo Moo, Fleur quiere decir murió)-dijo mientras abrazaba a su prometido ocultando su bello rostro en su pecho.

Nadie dijo nada, guardaron un minuto de silencio por ella antes de continuar.

**-¿Y cómo son?**

**-Ya los verán**

**-¿Vendrán sus padres? –preguntó esta vez Albus, su padre se tensó un poco ante esta pregunta mientras yo fruncía el entrecejo.**

**-No, su padre no pudo, tiene que arreglar muchas cosas ahora que se han mudado a Inglaterra y su madre… bueno, ella falleció hace un tiempo.**

**Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban las llamas en la chimenea, eso fue incomodo, se dijo a sí mismo, pero no pudo aguantar el silencio, no es su culpa ser un **_**poco **_**hiperactivo.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada, puesto que por el momento, dudaban que la palabra "poco" envolviera bien el concepto de ese chico.

**-¿Cuántos son?**

**-Tres, dos chicas y un chico y antes que preguntes Lily, si, son de sus edades, ¿alguna pregunta más? – preguntó, mas ya no fue necesario porque de la chimenea salieron dos chicos, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules bastante guapa, junto a ella, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y de ojos grises. Su padre se adelantó y los saludó con un abrazo, al cual ambos respondieron alegremente y nos sonrieron.**

**-Chicos, ellos son Regulus y Juliette Black-dijo señalándolos mientras nos sonreían y saludaban con la mano- Reg, Julie, ellos son mis hijos James, Albus un Lily.**

**-Un placer-dijeron al mismo tiempo en perfecto ingles.**

**-Lily, Juliette irá en tu mismo año, ¿porqué no la presentas?**

**-Claro-contestó con una gran sonrisa su hermana mientras tomaba a Juliette por el brazo- te presentaré a todos mis primos y amigos, seguro que les agradarás-siguió mientras ambas salían por las puertas.**

**-Eh… bueno, Albus, Regulus estará en tu mismo año.**

**-Señor Potter-dijo Regulus con un leve acento francés, mi hermana está hablando con mi padre, se demorará un poco.**

**-No hay problema, esperaremos, por cierto, tu primo Scorpius está acá y es amigo de Albus.**

**-¿Eres primo de Scorp? Genial, él está en el patio ahora mismo.**

**-Es curioso, nunca pensé que mi primo siendo un Malfoy, pudiera ser amigo de los Weasley.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambas familias mientras se miraban los unos a los otros con odio, como retándose a hacer algo.

-Por favor señores, cálmense-dijo extrañamente serio Dumbledore, aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz, ya que al parecer esa generación estaba logrando lo que no había pasado en muchos años; aun así tuvo que recordarse que épocas oscuras se avecinaban según ese libro.- sigamos con la lectura.

**-Todos nos decían lo mismo, pero a fin de cuentas, qué importa ¿no?**

**-Tienes razón-contestó Regulus sonriendo mientras ambos se dirigían al patio, dejándolos solos a ellos en el salón en un silencio incomodo.**

**-Así que tengo que encargarme de una chica**

**-Exactamente**

**-¿Todo el día?**

**-Todo el día**

**-Genial-solté un bufido cruzándome de brazos cuando otra figura salió por la chimenea y James sintió que todo iba más lento, no podía apreciar a la chica de forma completa, solo se quedó mirando sus largos cabellos rubios y sus impresionantes ojos azules.**

**-James, te presento a Lyra, la primogénita y heredera de los Black.**

-Listo-concluyó McGonagall pasándole el libro a Dumbledore.

Harry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Ginny para que se levantara, y ante la vista de todos, entraron al salón para hablar sus asuntos pendientes.


End file.
